RANDOM CROSS OVER STORY BY ICHIGOAMU AND ME
by AmuletHaruhi
Summary: I thought the title was very conclusive really...
1. Chapter 1

WHAT A STRANGE STORY THIS IS!

**ERICA(IM BOLD COS IM AWESOME!)** SASHA

**Lachie is bored. I punched him in the face. Then he hit the floor and shattered his front teeth. Sasha laughed and said "you deserve it for throwing eggs at the blue wrens" then he got up and stole Sasha's manga. "NYAHAHAHA I've got your manga!" he ran down the pool with Sasha hot at his heels. He jumped in the pool clutching the manga to his chest. Sasha followed suit and retrieved the soggy books. "WHY DID YOU RUIN MY BOOKS YOU HORRID BOY!" Sasha screamed in his ear. I was sitting upstairs looking out the window writing this down. I was writing this story. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNN. **

Suddenly, Sasha snatched the computer from E-bozu

"You're making that up! I was sitting next to you reading manga the whole time! WHY DOESNT THIS COMPUTER KNOW WHAT MANGA IS? THE KEYS ARE TOO BIGGGGG!" She scream-typed before giving the computer back to E-bozu.

"**Okay, first STOP SCREAM TYPING!AND SECOND MY NAME IS NOT E-BOZU IT IS ERICA-DONO TO YOU BYOTCH. AND THIRD, THAT STORY HAPPENED... (in my head) O HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO**

**Nya.**

**Then Sasha dropped dead on the floor. "Oh crap" said Erica-dono and threw her body down the hill. **

**And that's the end of that.**

Or so she thought...

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA" a horrible yet beautiful laugh flowed up the stairs

"Yes, tis I, back from the grave! And I brought someone else with me from another dimension... His name is... TSUKIYOUMI IKUTO-SAMA!"

"Yo. I didn't really wanna come but... y'know. Ya can't stop Sasha-dono."

"*o* he called me dono! In all his sexiness!"

**Suddenly, 1 million FBI agents burst through the door. They were armed with tonnes of guns and a tank burst through the side wall too. **

"**Oh no. Don't worry everyone" Ikuto said shielding Erica and pushing Sasha towards the FBI "SHE'S THE ONE YOU WANT!" Erica gave Ikuto a Desert Eagle "Have you ever used one of these" She asked. "Have you ever used one of THESSSSSSSSSSSSEEE?" Ikuto said, holding up a dubie. "SORRY SASHA, IKUTO A POT HEAD!" **

Sasha's eyes teared up, but she put on a brave face.

"It's ok. Really. I like my guys dead anyway. C'mere Takuto."  
Takuto appeared from behind a tree. Yes. A tree. Inside someone's house. DON'T JUDGE ME!

"Hiya kitty" he said as he kissed Sasha.

"WHOOOOAAOAOOOOOO! YEAH BAYBAY! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE VOICED BY A CROSSDRESSER IN THE ANIIME YOU IS SEXXY TAKUTO-NEKO-KUN!"

Ikuto left Erica and kneeled at Sasha's feet

"I lied, it was you. It's _always_ been you!"

Erica died of sadness and Sasha laughed.

Sasha then had a very long make out session with Takuto, Ikuto, Kyo, Ryou and Kukai.

Erica was never seen again.

**EVER!**

Until she came back from smoking outside and took the computer.

**(lol so true Sasha, its really smoking outside so we were singing smoke on the water, beds are burning and fever LOL RANDOM)**

**Erica emerged from the smoke. The guys were staring at her. "Sasha, we have been friends ever since i was born. Thank you. But this short 12 years is coming to an end. For I am not who you think i am. I am really EVALANGLINE THE VAMPIRE FROM MAHORA ACADAMY! I cannot keep living this lie. I drained the blood of Negi long ago and have been killed various people, my favourite being Edward Cullen from Twilight. I showed him how a real vampire should act MWAHAHAHAHA!" Ikuto was staring at her humongous boobies. "100% real boys." She said. They all crowed her and watched her bounce up and down. "Hehehe" she said. She grabbed the nearest guy, Ryo and drained his blood. Her boobies grew a little bit, and she drop Ryo corpse to the floor. "SURRENDER SASHA FOR I AM THE MOST POWERFUL MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Just then, the storeroom cupboards doors opened. Everybody gasped.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Erica stood, tied up and burst out of the cupboard Eva locked her in. "fuuuufuffufufufufuffufuf!" her voice muffle by the tape on her mouth. Asuna came and ripped it off. "YOU BITCH EVA! HOW DARE YOU TIE ERICA UP!" she hit Eva with her fan. "I will never forgive you for killing Negi! YOU EVIL GIRL!' Asuna hit Eva with her fan. "HOW DARE YOU JUST IGNORE MY MAGICAL BARRIER ASUNA-SAN! ILL GET YOU BACK!" **

**Just then, Kyon walked in with Mikuru. "I'm glad we finally had a date Kyon-k..." They looked at the scene around them. Mikuru started crying. It was quite a scene to take in. The FBI agnets playing cards in the corner because they had given up on the animated characters and Sasha and Erica, and the guys were all fighting each other on who got to touch Eva's ladies. "Ok, how normal" Kyon said looking at Eva and Asuna cat fighting. **

**Erica waited until Sasha got out of the bath to read a write the next part of the story...**

"HI H-" Sasha cut off talking as she saw what was happening.

"Well, this is strange... I... I can't think of anything funny to say here. Yup. Nuthin'. Oh except Negi isn't dead and I found Nagi. He's totally hot, ne?" She yelled while shoving him in E-bozu's face.

Yes, you heard me. E-**BOZU**.

"ANNYYYWAAY... he and I are now married. Forever. Itsumo. Zutto. ALWAYS!" Sasha rejoiced, uh, joyfully.

"Riighhtt... So. Um, what are we gonna do now?" E-bozu asked everyone

Eva returns from some random place.

"OHMIGOSH! IT'S NAGI!"

"Hi Eva-tan!" Nagi says while doing that really cute thing with the thumbs up and stuff. Yeash.

"NOO YAYA IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN CALL PEOPLE TAN!" Yaya spontaneously appeared.

"I have one thing to say here... PWP*? LOOK IT UP ON WIKIPEDIA PEOPLE! Oh, and E-bozu, I used your towel to wipe my arse. Just thought you might wanna know." Sasha informed while dancing to _Motteke! Sera Fuku! _

"Sooo... E-bozu and Lachie-BAKA (yesh inventing honorifics is fun) are lyk... dead. Yesh. They've lost it. Nya~! Now to turn this into a lime... the lemon will come later..." Sasha said with an evil grin

~Meanwhile~

"HaaoshdfASh ahaha AHHAHA STOP sjakhf hahhahassahaa TOMARE ssdpfgt please!poads... HELP THEY'RE idousahfaodjfa" Yup. That was E-bozu.

~NNYY WAY BACK TO THE PLOT (PWP?)*PWP? Stands for "Plot, What Plot?))~

"IKUTO WILL YOU MAKE THIS STORY A LIME WITH ME?" Sasha asked enthusiastically

"Uhh... OK!" he replied

Ikuto and Sasha then went off to have sexy Sashto babies and stuff.

"Yeah. In my imagination. (OH BTW for you who are wondering, my penname is IchigoAmu. YESH ICHIGOAMU COS ICHIGOS ARE AWESOME AND AMU IS SECCSY!)

Hmm... why the hell is E-bozu dancing to _Hare Hare Yukai _in slow mo with a pumpkin on her head...?

WTEVA! What's gonna happen when Amu finds out about my babies by Ikuto... Oh.. wait.. that was in my head. DAMMIT!"

Ryou got up from where he was lying dead on the floor. He was now a major hot vampire-neko-kawaii-saikou-shounen.

"Heyy Sasha. How are you" he said totally cool and seccy and stuff.

"I like your shirt" he said.

Sasha's brain practically made her faint but it didn't cos it just didn't okay? Get over it. I mean it. Really. Yeah.

"uh really?"" she replied. It had a doggy on it. The doggy say "I ruff you"

Yesh now i is so bored i is speaking with no right grammar and is cos me bored.

E-BOZU U WRITE NOW I IS BORED! ME EAT HALLOWEEN CAKE!

Ja Ne minna-BAKA

NOO! I HAVE ONLY WRITTEN 612 WORDS! E-DONO HAS WRITTEN 699! nooooooOOO!O!OOO!O!OO!OOO!O!O! SHE WILL RISE AGAIN!  
Yes i know that no sense make, but Yoda talking like am I. Hai.

NOW BEGINS THE COMPETITION OF WHO CAN WRITE THE MOST! Mwaha mwaha mwahahaahahaha mahaha oihhos ioh dois ^o^.

**I have to say cha-cha-tan... THEY WERE TICKLING ME! Cos i was laughing so hard at the bit where shes like.. i used you towel to wipe my arse... and THEY TICKLED ME AND I WAS CRYING! Lol its Halloween here and i carved a pumpkin and then chucked it on the fire and it MELTED!**

**ANYWAYS... (PWP?) **

"**Ryou wasn't alive. I kill him dumbass" said Eva as Sasha danced around the living room hold Ryou up. "Opps... my bad" said Ikuto "I gave her one of my happy pills****" he was swaying about humming and dancing to WelcomeUknown. "YEAH... alright ABOUT THAT IKUTO" Erica yelled out. Ikuto stood up and threw her laptop out the window. But it hit the tank, which was floating in midair shooting candy at unicorns, according to Ikuto. **

Sasha screamed in anger. Then proceeded to bash the crap out of Eva-BOZU. Yes. Bozu. Eva is now a boy.

"Oh no please stop her..." Eva-bozu said sarcastically.

"mwahaha I haven't started. **Shinmei School Floating Cloud Ukigumo, Twirling Spark, Tsumujiissen!" **Sasha shouted as she hit Eva-bozu with her staff.

Eva-bozu died and was never ever ever seen again. For real this time. I SWEAR!

Ryou came back to life as a VAMPIRE, Ikuto wasn't on crack anymore and got married to Amu and Takuto was reborn as a human and became Mitsuki's boyfriend.

The tank that was shooting candy exploded, and Ichigo started singing "IT'S RAINING! OMG MY HAIR!" while Sasha and E-bozu-sempai became friends again.

~THE END~

Or is it...? DUN DUN DUUUUN!

**Yeah... its not. **

**NOW it is.**

**Just kidding. Ryou ate some garlic and died. Ikuto and Amu drove each other crazy and killed each other. Takuto raped Evas corpse and she bit him as a reflex somehow (but she was dead...) and he died. Mitsuki fell in love with a unicorn passing by and a giant piece of candy fell on her and she died. Kukai who everyone had forgotten about proposed to Erica, but Asuna hit him over the head and he died. Negi and Asuna were fighting and Negi called Asuna paipan again so she hit him with her sword and decapitated him and he died. Asuna got depressed and committed suicide. The FBI agents went away and most likely died. And Sasha and Erica went home from Alexandra and lived happily ever after (and probable will die in the future)**

**THE END! (maybe, cos this story died)**

WHY DO YOU ALWAYS THWART MY PLANS FOR A HAPPY ENDING?

... you forgot Kukai**.**** (Actually, I didn't. I quote "Kukai who everyone had forgotten about..." PWN!)** He married Utau and they lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER. EVER AFTER see?

Just when everyone (who was still alive that is) thought it was over, the door burst open

"WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED HERE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi bounded in through the door, and Ash Ketchum from Pallet town crushed the house with his big arse. Brock went to perv on Mikuru with Kyon and Itsuki and Haruhi discovered she had magic powers

"HOLY CRAP I HAVE MAGIC POWERS"

She then made everyone come back to life and Eva loose her memory of everything.

"EVERYONE, COME BACK TO LIFE. EVA LOOSE YOUR MEMORY"

Sasha, Erica, Utau, Amu and Haruhi went to a Short Stack/Aya Hirano/Buono! Concert and went crazy!

"WE DANCE ALONE TONIGHT BECAUSE, HOP STEP JUMP, YOU GIVE ME LOVE&GUN"

**Haruhi couldn't see why she couldn't go onto the stage so she battled the guards with a bazooka. She then when up on the stage and Aya Hirano was cracking up cos they had the same voice. She started cope what Haruhi was saying and Haruhi was going mad. "UDASAI BAKA!" she screamed. Andy came over and hit her with his bass and Haruhi fell in love with him and they had hot as babies. Shaun fell in love with Ari and they were 'jamming' on stage together. Aya Hirano went up to Erica and Sasha and taught them to speak Japanese and they lived in Kyoto together with Haruhi, Andy, Shaun and Ari. Bradie stalked Sasha and tried to rape her one day. He went to jail and hit everyone with his drumsticks so they put him in an insane asylum. Ash Ketchum turned gay and tried to rape Brook. (I LIKE WHEN PEOPLE RAPE EACHOTHER) Then Ash tried to rape a boulder and it fell on Brook. Bradie got out of jail and apologised to Sasha and they fell in love. No more raping for Bradie... he he... wink, wink, nudge, nudge, say no more, say no more. (I think that's from Monty Python LOL NERD EXPLOSION!) **

**THE END! (Really this time)**

-Next Chapter-

HAHAHA JUST KIDDING SUCKERS...

TAKE IT AWAY CHACHA


	4. Chapter 4

**HAHA SUCKERS!**

**Take it away neko kuchi (if you remember the song you should know what that means. or elesSarcastic smile)**

WHAT SONG?

Annyway

Bradie actually wasn't the one who tried to rape Sasha. He's too sweet. And weak. Jk. A little.

Sasha has some words to say about the matter:

"It was THAT FRIKKING KID THERE" she screamed as she pointed to Tadase.

"HES TRYING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD I TELL YOU!"

Tadase laughed "Mwahaha it's true!" everyone flinched "I want everyone to bow down at ny feet. And give me flowers. "

Minna-San stopped being idiots and looked at Tadase

"What? I like flowers!" he said as he smelt a tulip

"KILL HIM" Sasha ordered

"HE FRIKKING TRIED TO FRIKKING RAPE ME!"

Tadase giggled nervously "hehe no, wh-why, why would I do that...?"

"take him away boys" chief Wiggum said.

"excellent..." mr Burns whispered under his breath. "one less idiot in the way of WORLD DOMINATION!"

"did you say something sir?" Mr Smithers asked

"... No. It was nothing. Smithers, release the hounds. "

"b-but sir, this is a concer-"

"just do it" he said VERY persuasively if you get what i mean...

Smithers put his hands down not hide what had... Happened...

"ewww... Nothing wrong with you liking men but an old guy... Mr Burns?"

Suddenly, Avril Lavigne and Amy Lee arrived to do a duet together.

Sasha fainted because 1) seeing so many sexy major awesome hot talented people in one day got to her poor small head (and YES Sasha is writing this) 2) she REALLY likes Avril and Amy Lee and 3) she was bored.

**Erica found out that Bradie was innocent and Tadase drank a potion and turned into Bradie and blamed the whole think on him. He got Erica's boot shoved so far up his arse he could taste boot polish for weeks. And then he died and Andy farted on his grave cos he insulted his step-bro (and lover) LOL I joke. Then they tried to get into a gig and Shaun forgot his id and Bradie was too young (lol that actually happened). **

**Andy cheated on Haruhi with Erica so Haruhi fell in love with Mikuru. But Mikuru hated her and killed herself. So Haruhi turned to...**

**KYOJ**

**Yeah... You thought I was gonna say Kyon... Showed you**

**AND CHACHA neko kuchi means…. Cat mouth… I don't know I don't know –shrugs- **


End file.
